


Those Flowers on Your Head

by mahkari



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: IT movie, Losers club - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahkari/pseuds/mahkari
Summary: Eddie likes Richie a lot. He doesn't know if he likes him.





	Those Flowers on Your Head

Eddie Kaspbrak ran around his room. _Where was that damn flower crown? I know I put here on the night stand last night..?_   Sonia was downstairs hearing the squeak of her son running around frantically. He was wearing a pastel pink sweater with the sleeves rolled up so they wouldn't cover his hands. If only he knew which boy he stole this one from. He was also wearing those damn shorts he'd worn all those years ago. Although, he hadn't grown very much since then, only around 3 inches, so they still fit rather well.  _C'mon... First day of 12th grade and the fuck am I doing? Looking for the fucking flower crown that I knew was here!_

Eddie groaned after around 5 minutes of continuous searching, until he accepted his defeat.  _It was only 5 dollars, I can get a new one._ He rushed himself down the stairs and stopped at the bottom step to quickly put his shoes on that were waiting on the bottom step just for him. He turned the corner to the kitchen to see his mom at the table with the newspaper open. She was studying with the front cover, so Eddie could only see the back page showing off whatever sports were currently in session.

"Hi mommy." Eddie said, automatically going to kiss her cheek. "Did you make any breakfast..?" 

Sonia looked over at her son, she was about to answer his question but stopped as her breath hitched from the outfit he was in. Far too big for his body. Lord, it looked like he had no pants on. 

"Are you going to your first day of school like _that?_ You're going to get boys drooling all over your ass!"

Eddie looked down at his outfit, then back up at his mom. There wasn't any chance in the world that he as going to be changing his outfit, no way. He loved the outfit, and this was going to be the only day he looked like this. He loved his aesthetic, sure, but any other day wasn't as important as the first day of school. 

"Yeah. I am."

"No. You aren't." 

Before Eddie could protest with his mom, he heard a loud knock on the door. _Richie Tozier._ Richie was going to walk to school with him, that was their first day of school tradition. Eddie sighed and ran to get the door. He opened up the door and Richie was standing there. _Did he get taller overnight?_ _It sure as hell looked like it did._

"Damn Eds, what're you getting all dressed up for? You really want me drooling all over your ass? _Oh heavens Eddie! You've stolen my heart again!_ " Richie blurted out in one of his voices.

"My mom said the same thing, no one's going to be drooling all over me. Also, that voice was shitty, don't do that again. Like. Ever." Eddie spat back.

"I'm hurt, I really am." Richie chuckled and Eddie could smell cigarette smoke in his breath. _Gross._

"Alright, are we walking or are we just gonna stand in this place forever?" Eddie asked. Richie chuckled and ruffled Eddie's hair. He was mortified.

Eddie called out to his mom a final goodbye before slamming the door and walking off for the first day of 12th grade with that boy he'd been crushing on for years.

 

*

 

Eddie walked up to their school, Derry High. Oh how they hated that shithole, they had it all. Homophobes, racists, name it, they had it. But their families weren't rich and being sent to Catholic school didn't sound fun. _You're meaning to tell me I'd have to show some of those kids mercy?_ Richie had said that once at a dinner with his family and Eddie. Catholic school didn't sound too bad, but still, money. Plus the whole "being nice" thing sounded strange. Richie and Eddie could both be nice, sure, but they'd gotten real used to talking shit on the weekends about people they didn't like or the homophobe who beat up Adrian.

That was common, shit-talking homophobes. Eddie especially loved it because he himself, was gay. He hadn't told anyone, naturally. He would never be able to push himself to do that. He knew that his friends would accept him, but his mom wouldn't. And that was the thing keeping him closeted.

"Hey Haystack!" Richie had yelled. He saw his group of friends but screamed Ben's "name" first.

The group; _The Losers Eddie had thought;_ ran to hug and slap their friends on the back. Bill walked up to Eddie and hugged him, Bill was of course taller than Eddie so Eddie was practically lifted off the ground. Eddie laughed and yelled for Bill to put him down. Bill brought him back to the ground and Eddie was automatically greeted by 4 other familiar faces. Stan Uris, Beverly Marsh, Ben Hanscom, and Mike Hanlon. His best friends in the world.

_God, how long had it been since all of us have been here? Together?_

The bell rang implying that the group should probably get off to wherever. They had a tour a week prior, so they know where to go. Their schedules had also come in a week prior, so the group said their farewells and split. 

Eddie looked down at his schedule, 1st period, science. 

Richie looked down at his as well, 1st period, math.

"Ah, better luck next time babes." Richie sighed, and ran off to his class. Eddie followed right after.

 

*

 

Eddie stared at that clock the whole period, they weren't doing anything, just some "get-to-know-me" papers. The bell rang and Eddie sprang from his seat to his next class. He took a glance at his schedule, 2nd period, English. 

He sighed and internally hoped that Richie was in that class. None of the fellow loser's were in that science class, it was fairly boring. 

He appeared in the doorway of the room and glanced around the room to see Richie in the very back. He was chewing on something that Eddie hoped was gum. He sighed and walked to the back of the class and sat next to Richie.

Richie didn't seem to know that Eddie was there so Eddie punched his shoulder. Richie jolted to life and turned to face his best friend. He smiled and opened his mouth to speak.

"Ah! Eds, didn't expect to see you here!"

Eddie stuck his tongue out and turned his head to face forward. 

The class started and the time flew by.

 

*

 

Eventually, after 3 more periods, lunch came and all the loser's met outside the lunch room. It was still warm out, so the staff were letting kids eat out there. Naturally, everyone went out there, including the loser's.

Eddie caught himself more than once staring at Richie. Sometimes far too long. He never understood how he actually fell in love with him. Richie was a trashmouth, Eddie could be one, but it wasn't everyday he made a joke about fucking someone's mom. Richie was messy, Eddie couldn't let his room be messy for more than a week. Richie was a mess of neon and cigarettes, Eddie was a pastel cutie who'd never touched anything remotely close to tobacco in his life. 

Occasionally Eddie would think Richie would be staring at him too, and when he thought this, he ducked and buried his face in one of Ben's books that he always had. 

Eddie liked Richie a lot. 

Eddie didn't know if Richie liked him a lot.

 

*

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'll write a second chapter because god damn it i don't know how to write fanfics to save my life. someone help me.


End file.
